In the backroom
by RipperBlackstaff
Summary: Sentenced to community service, Lacey French works for Mr Gold for free. The Mayor watches them but she can't watch all the time.


Regina burst into Gold's shop.

Mr. Gold glanced up from his accounting book and frowned in displeasure. He automatically checked if Lacey French was cleaning as if she was supposed to do. Fortunately, she was dusting some old bonechina cups. Lacey glared at the Mayor who smirked mockingly back at her.  
"Good morning, Mr. Gold. How is our little delinquant today ?"

Lacey had been caught by Sheriff Graham in Mr. Gold's shop. She said she was looking for the exact amount of her father's debt in Gold's accounting books but George King, the prosecutor, had been merciless. However, because of her young age, the judge had sentenced her to community service, to work for free for Mr. Gold - the offended one - for six months.

The Mayor had looked highly displeased at the verdict and kept bursting in his shop every couple of days.  
"Miss French is alright, like every day, Mrs Mayor," Mr. Gold replied in a calm voice. "I don't see why she wouldn't be."

Mrs. Mills looked angry at his answer. Before Lacey, he had found himself complying to her wishes, he had found her a child. She adored coming in his shop ranting about things he didn't understand, like that time about the town liking her or how he wanted the child's mother to come to Storybrooke. He had no idea what she meant, but he had looked as if he was the mastermind to piss her off. Oh god had it worked. He smirked at the thought and she looked furious. Maybe it was Lacey's loud and brash teen rebellion but Mr. Gold had a harder and harder time hiding his hatred of the insufferable woman. Now she kept watching them as if all he wanted was to pounce on his forced assistant. Not that she wasn't cute or anything, but she was 17. Actually, Lacey French was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in all his 52 years.

The Mayor glared at Mr. Gold and at Lacey before leaving.  
"Wow, Mr. Gold, she IS a nasty one."  
"Yes she is," he answered.

Lacey slipped in the backroom and brought back two mugs of tea. She knew how he took his tea - with milk and one sugar - and prepared it to perfection. She gave him his mug and they toasted together.

The first days had been difficult but one day, Lacey had come back with two mugs of tea of the liquid perfection kind, declaring that since they had to stand each other for six months, at least better do it in a pleasant way, with tea and a mutual dislike of the Mayor.

That day, he had decided he'd hire his Lacey once her sentence was done. She was actually good at dusting. He'd teach her to do more interesting works, she was smart, she could do it. He had noticed her eyes shining when he explained the history of an antique. He would help her with highschool, he would teach her how to distinguish rubbish from precious, how to negociate... They'd work together and with time, she'd learn to see past his reputation. Maybe if he was gentle as a lamb, she'd love him back.

They sipped their tea in a comfortable silence. The way she leaned against the glass counter gave him a lovely view of her deep cleavage and if he looked down, her shapely legs could be seen under a mini-skirt.  
"Mills is a deranged one, coming all over here all the time," Lacey commented thoughtfully. "She could buy something, at least."  
Mr. Gold snorted. "She is too tightwad."  
Lacey giggled and he smiled at her, a real smile, not his usual know-it-all smirk.

At 7pm, it was time to let his Lacey go back to her mediocre father. Her friend Ruby entered the shop with a doggy bag full of food. He had a deal with Granny, food delivered at his asking against a lowered rent.

Lacey and Ruby exchanged grins and the waitress left. His Lacey put on her thin coat. He grinded his teeth, wanting to take her out of her miserable life and cover her in gold. He grabbed the doggy bag and put it in her hands.  
"For you."  
"Oh, Mr. Gold... This is nice... but I have food at home."  
"Lacey, I have a judgement against your father. In the pieces of the case, there was the family budget. Not a lot was for food."  
"I don't take charity, Sir," Lacey said in a hard voice.  
Mr. Gold shook his head. "How about we eat it together, then ?"  
"Would it be... a date ?"  
He froze. Yes. He wanted it.  
"If you want it to..."

Lacey smiled as if he had given her the world. She strode into the backroom and took out a spoon for her and a fork for him. There was only silverware for one person as he ate alone in the shop at noon. They'd both have to eat in the take-away box. She opened it and saw it was macaroni with bologna sauce.

Behind the curtain, Mr. Gold was looking at her backside, gripping the handle of his cane tight. It was mouthwatering. God, she was perfection, and so not for him. She was too young. Despite her rough appearance, she hid a good heart and would be a wonderful adult. She had a bright future in front of her whereas he was nearly at the end of his road and he was a ruthless pawnbroaker, an evil money vampire, who delicted in inflicting pain on others.

Lacey turned and saw him. She held out the fork as an invitation. He accepted. He walked up to the table and sat. They ate in silence, he was too overwhelmed by the moment to find a topic and he figured out she was embarrassed by his silence to say anything.

Fortunately, not talking meant all their focus was on their take-away box and chewing. They finished the plate quickly. Mr. Gold barely ate anything at all, leaving out nearly all pasta to the teenager who would soon be having a growth spurt, or so he hoped. Lacey French was a tiny tiny thing with a huge character. It made her even cuter in his eyes. He was not a big man and finding an even smaller woman was almost a miracle.  
"Thank you, Mr. Gold."  
"You're.. You're welcome, Miss French. Leaving so soon ?"

He kicked his mental backside for this idiotic question. Of course she was leaving. She didn't want to spend more time around her awful boss, and it was not as if he was a man of words tonight.

She considered him for a few seconds, during which he tried not to imagine how she saw him. Then, gentle lips touched his. He jumped on his feet and his back hit the wall painfully. His mind was empty and his vision hazy. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. Did she just... ?

Lacey advanced on him, smiling ferally and he felt like a antilope having caught the eye of a lionness. Her stance told his basic instincts he was her meal and his cock twitched.

Mr. Gold tilted his face and held his hands out. Surely she was confused, surely she couldn't want that... him...  
"Miss French, I don't think it is proper..." he stuttered.  
"Mr. Gold... Let's stop thinking for now... I'm tired of dancing around us all day. I can see you're drawn to me, and I'm drawn to you, so why don't we just fuck ?"

He froze and it was as if his whole being had been set on pause. He was in a tunnel and every sound was echoed and he was warm and his vision got blurry and suddenly his rear hurt like hell and he was back on earth. He had collapsed down the wall and hit the floor. He was shocked and Lacey was stroking his face with a wet rag.

"Mr. Gold, you ok ? I didn't mean to surprise you like that, it's just that you're not very discreete when you look at me. It's ok, I mean you're a guy, you guys can't be subtle and it's fine, I like you too. I watch you too," she said rushingly, having dropped the rag and petting his hair delicately.  
"You.. You watch me ?"

He was probably dead and by some kind of miracle, had made it to Heaven. She bent to his ear, her cleavage in his face and whispered sultrily, "All the time, Mr. Gold... And my favourite times are when you remove your jacket and stay in waistcoat only. But I think my fave is soon going to be you naked and hard."

The latter part of her prediction was already accomplished, he was hard as a brick. As for naked, well... he still wasn't sure she wasn't joking. She couldn't want him. Maybe she and the waitress had a bet going on ? But he had learnt to know Lacey by now, she wasn't cruel enough at heart to play such a dirty trick on him, right ?  
"Lacey," he whimpered.  
"Hmmm ?"

Her voracious eyes settled on his shoulders and she slid her little hands between his shirt and jacket to get him to shoulder it off. It rested between the small of his back and the wall. Lacey checked him out, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.  
"And you're all for me..." she commented.

She licked her lips like a feline about to have a good pound of flesh. From the throb in his cock, he imagined easily which pound of his flesh he'd want her to take in her mouth.

She tipped his face up with two fingers under his chin and dipped her head to kiss him again.

He moaned. He had dreamt of this kiss for months. She tasted of tea and cookies. He felt her tug his hair, and something in him gave in. Mr. Gold kissed her hard back, opening his mouth for her. He didn't dare take over, he wanted to, but most of all, he didn't want to scare her. The horny monster in him would terrify her.

Her tongue slipped on the inside of his lips, her hands buried in his hair and he welcame it against his own tongue. His hands raised and rested on her shoulders. He wanted to touch her but he was sitting against the wall and she was facing him on all-fours.

Mr. Gold fisted the front of her top. Lacey followed his request and sat on his lap.  
"Mr. Gold, I-" she started.  
"Robert," he cut her off.  
"What ?"  
"Robert, that's my name."  
"Ooh... I like it, Mr. Gold."  
"Robert."  
"Yes," she giggled and kissed his brow.

Mr. Gold stroked her arms and shoulderblades to make her slide closer to him. She did and her centre rubbed against his tented slacks.

They both hissed in pleasure and Mr Gold grabbed Lacey's hips to direct her humping him.  
"Yes, just like that..."

He pooled her miniskirt around her waist and slid her thong on the side. He licked two of his fingers and touched her folds. He gathered the moisture and spread it all around. He unhooded the pearl of her clit and rubbed her juices all over it. Her heady scent filled the space between them. Mr. Gold's cock twitched in answer and his mouth watered. He wanted to bury his tongue inside her and fuck her with it and his cock more than he wanted to breathe now.

She gasped and tried to angle her hips to ride his fingers but his fingertips kept evading her questing entrance. Lacey kept kissing him and his mouth stayed passive under hers. She started to unbutton his shirt but his waistcoat got in the way.

He grabbed her hands to prevent her to uncover him more, she didn't need to see the small scrawny ugly thing he was. He didn't want her to realise she could do better than him. He was going to give her one good time with his hands and cock and let her be on her way before she realised he didn't even remove his clothes. Then he'd go home and touch himself in the shower.

Lacey's loud moan brought him back to the moment. Her hips were bucking more and more, seeking relief from his teasing touches. Mr. Gold removed his fingers and Lacey rubbed her aching cunt all over his slacks, letting him feel her warm wetness through the cloth.

His hands on her shoulders helped her off him and up and he leant heavily on the wall to be able to get up too. He felt humiliated at her seeing him so crippled and disabled. If she had met him when he was young, before the violent car accident that reduced his ankle to a puddle of blood and broken bones, he'd have jumped up and fucked her hard against the wall. Now, he was lucky she allowed him to stroke her and grateful to be able to taste her.

Lacey grinned when she saw the stain of her arousement on his trousers.  
"I don't think I've ever been this wet, even when I touch myself," she commented with a smile, red from arousement and looking like she could ride anything.  
"Can you go lay down on the cot ?"

Lacey grinned at him and obeyed, spreading her legs wide to give him a hint.  
He limped, following her, took the pillow. He dropped the thick pillow and knelt on it at the end of the bed. He wouldn't be able to stay long in this position but any pain he endured was worth seeing her pleasure. Mr. Gold grabbed her ankles and pulled gently on them.

She complied and inched her way down the length of the cot until her cunt was in front of him.

He pushed her thong once more aside and parted her folds, enjoying their wet redness. He licked his lips instinctively. Her entryway throbbed like a hungry mouth and his body tensed. He forced himself to close his eyes and take some deep breaths to calm himself. However breathing in her delicious and muscy scent only made him harder and more achy. His body wanted things he couldn't allow and he tried not to think about them. He palmed himself through his fly, looking for some relief but finding only more frustration. He wanted to cum in his pants, at least his erection would be gone and he could move on.  
"Mr. Gold, please... I need... something inside... Anything..."

Lacey's moans made him open his eyes. She was sinful. He grinded his jaw and his eyes got wide at the sight. She was ravishing. She had removed her Tshirt and lowered her bra to take her breasts in hands. Her nipples were erect. Her eyes were feverish. She kept biting her luscious bottom lip and her hair was unkempt. She was bucking her hips in hope of relief. She was the sheer definition of lust. She pinched her nipples and whined loud before gasping in frustration.  
"Please, Mr. Gold... Fuck me," she begged.

He didn't think his cock could become harder but he was wrong. He lowered his face between her legs and took one long and slow lick across her cunt. Her answering scream could probably be heard from the outside, he mused before thinking became impossible. Her taste was muscy and just all Lacey and perfect. He grunted and did it again, dippling his tongue inside her, rubbing the side of his nose to her clit. He gripped the sheets on the cot as hard as he could not to touch himself. He kissed her clit before sucking it inside his mouth and nibbled her moist folds. He alternated little sharp flicks of the tip of his tongue with long and large sweeps with the flat of it.

Lacey gripped his hair tight, half sitting and wrapped her legs around his shoulders.

One glance up at her told him she was barely with him anymore. Her eyes were vague and all she seemed being able to do with moan and thrust her hips into his face. Mr. Gold had to wrap one arm across her hips to keep her still. He was careful to do it so that his hand didn't touch her skin. An impatient keen informed him she didn't appreciate the pause in his ministrations. He kept his mouth on her until her bucking hips were almost too much for him to keep her still, until his legs were numb from kneeling, until she nearly tore his hair off, until she came so hard all she could do was slump on the bed and try to survive her high.

He hadn't lost one second of the show, he didn't think he had blinked. She was gorgeous, red-faced, limp and panting loudly. He kissed the inside of her thigh lovingly and she shuddered. Her legs slid off his shoulders and he dipped his head again to lick as much of her juices as he could. He wanted to be as good as he could to get her to agree to let him taste her again.  
"Mr. Gold... It was..." Lacey searched her mind for a proper word. "wow..."

He smiled at her gently in answer.  
"You're welcome," he just replied and her grin lit his world.  
He got up with difficulties, leaning against the wall. He didn't look at her at all. He didn't want to see her realising she had shared a moment with a crippled pervert way too old for her. He turned himself to hide his arousement from her, he didn't want her to assume he was expecting things from her and started to button his shirt up.  
"Wait, what are you doing ?" Lacey asked.  
"Well, dressing up."  
"No no no !"  
"Lacey," Mr. Gold said slowly, articulating each word carefully and clearly. He didn't want to repeat himself, ripping his heart out once would be enough. "I am pleased you enjoyed yourself, but it's time for you to leave. I don't expect anything from you and you don't have to come back. I will deal with the Mayor to keep her off your back."  
"I don't understand," she replied frowning.  
"I don't want you anymore, Lacey, Miss French," he corrected himself immediately. "You and I had fun, now you can leave."

He was unable to meet her eyes and her stare on him burnt him.  
"I think you're lying," she countered. "I think the last thing you want me to do is to leave actually. We're not done, Mr. Gold." Lacey patted the cot by her side. "Come sit."

He didn't move, so she got up, took his hands in hers and led him to sit down on the small bed. He was powerless to resist her.  
"You don't understand..." he said in a trembling voice.

She bent and removed her thong, throwing it away carelessly before caressing his face tenderly. "Robert, we should be fucking."

He froze. His name in her mouth was a siren call. Every words of protest died in his throat and he turned to look at her.  
"Robert..." she muttered just before kissing him.  
He leant his shoulder against her and enjoyed the moment.

She could probably taste and smell herself on him and he moaned at the thought. She fisted his shirt and pulled him down so that they laid on the cot on their side facing each other. Lacey stroked his face and throat and nudged his shirt opened again.

Mr. Gold grabbed her hands before she could unbutton the waistcoat and kissed her fingers feverishly.  
"Why don't you want me to undress you ?" Lacey asked impatiently.  
"Because I'm not handsome."  
"Yes, you are."  
He just shook his head in answer and she repeated. "You're handsome to me."

Mr. Gold kissed her deeply, their saliva mingling but didn't let her undress him. He released her hands.  
"Please ?"  
She nodded and touched him all over his clothes before her hands settled on his belt. She glanced up at him and he nodded. Lacey unbuckled him and opened his pants before slipping her hand inside.

He hissed when she touched him, leaving fiery traces of pleasure in her wake. He whined, burying his face in her throat. He had never hoped for a handjob, it was an unexpected bonus to his life, the best memory he'd ever have.

Lacey pushed his trousers down his hips and he raised them awkwardly and painfully to help her. She hooked her leg around his waist and hugged him close to her heart. She stroked his hair to keep his face where it was.  
"What..." he started.

He felt her hips against his and she couldn't be possibly doing what he thought she was doing. He felt suddenly a moist furnace around the tip of his cock and before he comprehended fully the situation, he was sheathed inside her and his ears were full of her sighs of relieved pleasure.  
"Oh god that's good," she grunted. "I was becoming mad there. I needed something inside badly."

Ah, then she was fucking him because he was currently the only thing to fuck here. It didn't surprise Mr. Gold. Lacey could have all the men of Storybrooke at her beck and call, him included. Knowing this didn't prevent him from wanting to make the most out of it. It probably wouldn't happen ever again, so he needed to make as many memories as he could.

Their position was extraordinarely intimate. He swallowed every gasps she made in his mouth, his upper hand rubbed her ass and the back of her thigh while the other snaked under her to clutch her tighter. They rocked against each other gently but urgently. Lacey's moans were getting louder while Mr. Gold nuzzled the side of her face tenderly. He looked at her and met her hungry gaze. Her expression was peaceful and full of... something, a thing he had never seen on her face which made his heart beat hazardly and suddenly he couldn't help himself anymore.  
"I love you, Lacey," he murmured just before kissing her.

Instead of the slap Mr. Gold expected, a burst of light was born between them and he broke the kiss in nearly a panic.

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle, who was as confused as he.

He took in their position first, then looked around.  
"We broke our curse," he said before she could even ask the question.  
"The curse ? Which curse ?"

She glanced at him and closed her mouth.

Rumplestiltskin was crying.  
"You're real... You're alive..." he sobbed. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
"Regina captured me when I was making my way home to you."  
"She told me you were dead... that your father had killed you," Rumplestiltskin explained. "I investigated... I questioned people. They told me your father had given to the clerics, I saw your grave !"  
"Oh Rumple..."

Belle hugged him tight but he slid deeper into her and they moaned in pleasure.  
"Should we continue ?" she asked simply.  
"Well... I don't want you to feel you have to. Lacey seemed willing but I don't want to presume anything. I'm not..."  
"I love you as you are, Rumple. Good, evil, small, dead gorgeous..."

This simple sentence brought fresh tears to his eyes and he brushed her cheeks to wipe hers.  
"You're crying," he said simply.  
"You too."

Rumplestiltskin dipped his face and kissed Belle hesitantly, as if they were sitting by his wheel before he threw her out. Regina had thrown her back into his life for her pervert fun but in the end, couldn't prevent Lacey French and Robert Gold from loving each other as much as Rumplestiltskin and Belle did.  
"I begged for a second chance with you," he suddenly whispered.  
"Do you believe in our love now ?"  
"Hard not to, considering we kissed twice and broke two curses in two realms."

Belle suddenly had enough of talking. She pushed Rumplestiltskin flat on his back and straddled him, still planted onto him.  
"I need to move," she explained. "Lacey was very very close and I am too."  
"I love you, Belle."  
She smiled down at him. "I love you too, Rumple."

She started to move and he gripped her hips.

Her weight on him was something he wanted to have forever.

Belle was gorgeous, despite Lacey's bra under her breasts and her miniskirt pushed up around her waist. She pawed his chest through his clothes, thrusting down on him while he met her up.

His hands on her hips helped her find a proper rythm quickly and she arched her back violently, shouting her pleasure out when she found it.

He let her ride her orgasm out, eyes tightly closed and when he felt the inside of her thighs relax on his side of each, he flipped them over to thrust erratically inside of her. He let his weight on his knees and elbows, feeling the wall against his arm at each thrusts and kissed her deeply, desire coiling his guts. When he thought the lack of oxygen would make him faint, white hot pleasure lashed him from the inside and he poured himself out into Belle.

He nearly collapsed onto her, barely remembering to fall by her side, nearly knocked out by his orgasm. He saw a blurry Belle stroking his face and heard her concern when she asked if he was alright. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her mechanically to hug her tight. Many minutes passed this way, with them tenderly nuzzling each other and without her prompting him, he told her about his son, the curse and the Saviour.  
"So now... we just have to wait for the Saviour to come and break the curse on the city ?" Belle asked to be sure.  
He nodded and kissed her jawline.  
"And I'm 16 because...?"  
"I imagine Regina wanted as many obstacles between us while keeping us together pining for each other and unable to be with each other. You're too young for the laws to allow you to be with me here," Rumplestiltskin explained.  
"That's why she was popping in all the time."  
He made an inapprehensible noise of agreement.

Belle looked at her sorcerer turned pawnbroker.  
"We'll have to be careful, then."

And she kissed him once more.


End file.
